Different wife
by vampireex
Summary: Well I was just wondering how would epilogue in HpDH be like if it was someone else instead of Ginny and here what I came up with...


**_Right got this idea and well just decided to write it and well anyway this is how the epilogue could look like if instead of Ginny it was someone else as Harry's wife so here you go._**

**_Ok so I just made some spelling corrections that I have easily picked up after rereading this story just to add it on DeviantArt and well it's basically all same as before but with few spelling corrections. _**

**_Please Review_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Different Wife<em>**

* * *

><p>It happens to be 19 years since Harry Potter defeated the most powerful dark lord in magic history but today we're not looking at a life of a hero but normal family of six individuals.<p>

The family are the Potters, yes the Potters and yes meaning The Harry Potter's family.

We're meeting them today on their way to the platform 9 and ¾ where one argument is taking place.

"You'll be evil Slytherin" James teased his younger brother who was to join Hogwarts today.

"And what if I will?" Albus snapped.

"James calm down, you're teasing your brother about being Slytherin when half your family is Slytherin so I ask what the point is?" Isabelle asked her younger brother, she herself was only a fourth year by now and took after her mother in everything but eyes and house.

"Yeah you're the one to talk" James snapped back.

"You three calm down. James, Izie's right now stop this stupid argument" Daphne Potter snapped at her children.

"Yes mum" Izie and Albus obliged but James continued.

"If not evil Slytherin then stupid Huffelpuff"

"James stop it right here" Daphne said as she got a bit fed up with her son who somehow reminded her about Ron Weasley and her brother-in-law. "Harry say something, it is your son after all" she said as she turned around to her husband who somehow was only chuckling lightly at her attempts to calm them down where he had perfectly quiet and good behaving Lily holding his hand.

"So now it's my son" He said still chuckling and looked at Lily. "Honey, go with mummy through the barrier and we will be joining you soon" Lily nodded and went to her mother and the two left to get to the platform.

"So now we still have a bit of time..." Harry started but was interrupted by James.

"Dad how many times are we going to be hearing this?" James asked already getting bored.

"Till you get it" Albus and Izie snorted.

"You mean never" Izie said coolly.

"Isabelle Marie Potter please I know James isn't a Ravenclaw type like you but there is no need to insult your younger brother" Harry said calmly to his eldest. "Now I want you to understand that there is nothing bad with your houses, your mum and I are actually quite disappointed that none of you two went to Slytherin yet we are happy for who you are and won't have you any other way, now James, Isabelle you can go and join Daphne and Lily" The two eldest siblings nodded and went on a quest to find their mother and sister.

"Dad but what if James is right and I become evil or a stupid duffer?" Albus asked quietly.

"Albus it is up to you, I never told you and not much people knows but the only reason why I weren't with your mum in Slytherin is my own choosing, you see the sorting hat gives the final choice to you." Albus' eyes lit up with the information.

"So it's my choice?" He asked hopefully.

"Albus Severus Potter, it is your own decision one of many in your life and when you make it don't look at Izie or James or Daphne and I nor even the rest of the world so make us all proud and make your first step into your future" Harry said what he thought was a good speech.

"Thanks dad you're the best" Al said as he hugged his father.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked knowing that they need to hurry up.

"Yes" and thus the father and son went through the barrier to the platform where the Hogwarts express stood looking like the one that the adults once were travelling in themselves.

People rushing from one end to another, Harry quickly spotted his wife and two daughters standing next to his sister-in-law with her husband and son.

"So what did we miss?" Harry asked as he now stood beside his wife positioning his hand around her waist.

"Nothing just discussing how it is that only 19 years ago we were in school or should we say 20 but still and the two of you still acting like love stuck teenagers sometimes even with four children" Astoria pointed out as now Harry pecked Daphne on the lips which earned groans from the three youngsters.

"Mum, Dad I'm glad you're not like that" Scopius said thankfully.

"Cousin, believe they are but when you're not looking" Isabelle said as she laughed at everyone's faces.

"Now excuse me but I was planning on meeting a friend before going on train" She said as she wanted to go but was stopped by James teasing tone.

"You mean your boyfriend?" He said innocently but caused all of the adults to turn her way and cause her to blush.

"Who is he talking about?" Harry asked his daughter already slipping into his overprotective father role.

"No one" She said quickly too quickly.

"No one, hmm I never thought you would call Marco Zabini no one well I may always be wrong" Daphne squalled in delight but Harry's eyes only narrowed.

"Ok, ok you won James. I am with Marco Zabini" She sighed.

"Since when?" Daphne asked trying to figure out how long was her daughter hiding it from her.

"Four months" She exclaimed quietly.

"And when were you planning on telling us? " Harry asked his eyes still narrowed gazing at the ones of his daughter, the same one as his.

"Can you let me tell you what I wanted to tell you all the way here?" James asked hopefully jumping on the balls of his feet reminding Harry of one house elf.

"Yes?" Astoria asked she at least paid any attention to her nephew while the others had a little talk with the eldest.

"I saw Teddy snogging Victoire I mean Victoire Weasley" He said excitedly.

"And?" Harry asked now he too paid attention.

"Teddy and Victoire snogging. Isn't that enough?" He looked like someone just cancelled Christmas.

"You didn't interrupt them James did you?" Daphne asked her eyes narrowed.

"Of course I did" He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"James Sirius Potter how could you?" She asked with a glare and James instantly shrunken.

"Did you see anyone else on the way here James?" Draco asked from his spot by Astoria.

"Ehh, Fred is waiting for me together with Louis and Roxanne on the train and Uncle Ron together with aunt Mione are walking here" James said pointing to different places.

"Hey mate, how are you doing?" Ron greeted Harry and gave a nod of acknowledgment to Draco, Astoria and Daphne, well Ron never grown up from his stubborn and never fully accepted Daphne.

"Fine"

"Did you ever wonder why they always stare at us?" Rose asked interested.

"It's me because I'm really famous" This earned him a snort from the two adult Malfoys and the two Potter females and James.

"I really want to go" Lily confessed quietly achieving the attention of others.

"You and Hugo will be going soon enough" Daphne tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah two years" She shrugged it off but hung her head low.

"Don't worry honey. I know the feeling but it can be fun" Astoria smirked as she said that.

"Right you five better go now or you going to be late" Harry and Ron said pointing to the clock that now showed 10.57.

Meanwhile Ronald Weasley decided to focus on his only daughter and he knew perfectly well that he was in the centre of attention but he didn't give a damn.

"Oh Rosie glad you got your mother's brain as you'll need it now anyway beat everyone on the exams and make us proud." Ron said as he patted her shoulder.

"Well I say something along the same line but I would just say have fun and don't let her beat you" Draco pleaded with his son but his wife's eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"You'll be writing won't you" Daphne asked her three eldest who nodded. "No go before I start crying in here as I miss you already now go" Daphne finished coldly collecting her thought.

And thus the five youngsters set onto Hogwarts express awaiting their new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be so kind and Review. <strong>


End file.
